I Need You
by Gabriela.Black
Summary: James precisa de Lily, mas ela não sabe disso. SHORT


Disclaimer: Nada me pretence. Nem os personagens, muito menos a música. Tudo da tia Jô e do Paul (que eu vou no show! *-*)

**I NEED YOU**

_You don't realize how much  
I need you.  
Love you all the time,  
Never leave you._

James apoiou a cabeça na parede da janela da sala dos monitores-chefes. Chovia lá fora, portanto não conseguia enxergar nada. Não que fosse necessário, já que seus pensamentos iam longe. Na verdade, iam para certa pessoa que acabara de entrar em seu quarto para dormir...

Lily Evans, a monitora-chefe que mexia com a cabeça do garoto. Ela acabara de se despedir dele com um beijo na bochecha e um boa-noite. Só isso já o deixara realmente confuso... Agora eles eram amigos, mas parecia que ela não notava que ainda possuía sentimentos por ela. Sentimentos de mais-que-amigos. Era algo que ele não conseguia explicar e nunca contara para seus amigos. Sirius riria dele.

Mas já descobrira o que era aquilo que sentia. Ele a amava, profundamente, imensamente. Porém, nunca dissera a ela. E por que o faria? Não pensava que ela acreditaria. Mas era verdade, e se tivesse de ser somente seu amigo, que fosse.

Pensou em dormir, mas acabou sentado no sofá, divagando. Precisava de Lily...

_Please come on back to me.  
I'm lonely as can be.  
I need you._

- Hey, você não vai dormir?

James levou um susto com a garota ali. E simplesmente respondeu que não tinha sono.

- Nem eu, por isso resolvi vir até aqui... – Ela sentou ao lado dele. – Não achei que fosse encontrá-lo sozinho acordado, há essa hora.

Ele sorriu para ela, passando um braço por seus ombros e a fazendo encostar nele.

- Bom, senhorita Evans, eu prefiro que esteja aqui comigo – ele piscou para ela, que riu.

- Você não muda!

- Você não vai querer que eu mude – ele respondeu fazendo cafuné nela, que confirmou com a cabeça.

- Tem razão, James, você está bom assim...

_Said you had a thing or two  
To tell me.  
How was I to know you would  
Upset me._

_I didn't realize  
As I looked in your eyes.  
You told me._

- Por que você não consegue dormir, Lily? – ele perguntou depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

- Eu... – ela corou levemente. – Ah, não é nada, James.

Ele desencostou do sofá e consequentemente fez com que ela sentasse direito e olhasse para ele.

- Hey, ruiva, o que você está escondendo de mim?

- Nada, James. Olha, eu... Deixa para lá. Acho melhor eu dormir.

_Oh, yes, you told me  
You don't want my lovin' anymore.  
That's when it hurt me  
And feeling like this,  
I just can't go on anymore._

- Não vai, fica aqui comigo… - ele pediu com cara de coitadinho.

- Só mais um pouco – ela concordou, voltando a sentar-se ao seu lado, mas sem encostar-se a ele. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

- Vai, Lils... Me conta o que há com você! – James puxou seu rosto, para que ela olhasse para ele.

Ela pensou um pouco.

- Talvez seja melhor eu mesma te contar... – Ela desviou o olhar. – Eu tenho um encontro com o Diggory amanhã e estou nervosa.

O coração de James pareceu se despedaçar com aquela frase. Mas ele disfarçou, colocou um sorriso falso na cara, enquanto segurava a raiva e a tristeza.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Lily – ela sorriu para ele com o comentário.

_Please remember how I feel  
About you.  
I could never really live  
Without you._

_So, come on back and see  
Just what you mean to me.  
I need you._

Depois disso, a ruiva resolveu voltar para seu quarto, lhe dando um breve boa-noite e outro beijo na bochecha. Ele mal conseguiu se mexer por alguns minutos. Apenas ficou ali, largado no sofá, tentando digerir que _sua_ Lily ia sair com outro, e não com ele. Fora idiota de achar que ela sentia algo por ele.

Por fim, a tristeza venceu, e lágrimas escorreram por sua face. Ele as enxugou com força e resolveu que era melhor se deitar também.

_But when you told me  
You don't want my lovin' anymore._

_That's when it hurt me  
And feeling like this,  
I just can't go on anymore._

Antes de ir para seu quarto, parou para observar o porta-retratos que continha uma foto dos dois, pouco depois de tornarem-se monitores-chefes. Lily lhe mostrava a língua e ele sorria bobamente para ela. Nessa época pensava que talvez ela percebesse seu amor e, assim, ficariam juntos.

Agora, percebera que não iria acontecer. Com raiva, virou o porta-retrato para baixo, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo por sua face, mas dessa vez ele não as limpou.

Com raiva, entrou em seu quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si, sem se incomodar se acordaria a ruiva.

_Please remember how I feel  
About you.  
I could never really live  
Without you._

Felizmente, ele não a acordou. Mas, infelizmente, ele não notou que Lily voltara até a sala para pegar água, mas quando notou o amigo observando a foto, tentou não fazer barulho. Lágrimas que ela não sabia de onde vinham brotaram de seus olhos ao vê-lo virar o porta-retrato. Sem entender o que se passava com o amigo, voltou para seu quarto em silêncio, depois de o ver bater a porta.

_So, come on back and see  
Just what you mean to me._

Nenhum dos dois dormiu bem naquela noite, tendo sonhos confusos. Quando James acordou, só conseguia pensar no quanto amava aquela ruiva, e no quanto precisava dela. Mas parecia que isso nada adiantava. Hoje ela teria um encontro com Diggory e ele ficaria o dia todo jogado em sua cama, sem querer a companhia de ninguém.

___I need you.  
I need you.  
I need you._

**N/A: Oi, pessoas! Sim, eu sei que eu ainda não atualizei Lily Evans e o Algo, mas eu já achei um arquivo, falta só terminar o capítulo... Essa fic surgiu do nada! Eu estava deitada, depois de muito procurar um livro meu e não achar, ouvindo músicas dos Beatles. E quando chegou nessa, que eu simplesmente amo, eu resolvi levantar e escrever essa short. Espero que gostem... E, bom, quem sabe... Há uma possível continuação, mas só se eu receber reviews.**

**Boa sorte no ENEM amanhã para quem também for prestar. Eu não vou usar a nota, mas lá estarei eu...**

**Beijos,**

**Gabriela . Black**


End file.
